The New Girl!
by KittyCatKyo
Summary: This is something i made and i have it on my other fan fiction so you can get it 2 times. Just doing it for the fun of it! I know it may be a bad thing but i have 2 accounts and i dont know what to do with this one yet so please injoy! The 2nd and 3rd ch


**Riku and the new Girl**

A year after the previouse fight! Sora and the others are back at school, in high school!

"Yaawwnn..."-Sora yawns really loudly.

"Lazy bum!"-Kairi states walking up behind Sora leaning over him.

Sora sits up then looks at her with his gorgeous blue eyes!

Kairi then sits down next to Sora and as she is about to fully sit down on the ground sora grabs her arm and pulls her and makes it to where she is on the ground, laying down! Sora looks down into her eyes as she is looking up at his!

"Sora…"Kairi looking into his eyes then starts to blush and then closes her eyes and gasps as sora puts his hand underneath her shirt and on her stomach!

"Kairi, I LOVE YOU!"-Sora exclaims as he gets closer to her face, she then opens her eyes but just slightly to see sora's eyes looking into hers!

"I…LOVE…."-Kairi then stops as sora starts to kiss her and then she closes her eyes and joins in on the kiss!

Kairi is so into the kiss that she doesn't realize sora putting his hand further into her shirt and as he does that she puts her arms around his neck!

About 3 minutes or so later…

"Well, well what do we have here?"-Sora and Kairi then detach to see Riku standing their with some girl next to him!

As the girl is looking at sora and kairi she notices that they are really attached and then blushes and puts her head down so they don't notice the red cheeks that don't match her lipstick!

Kairi then notices that Riku is holding the girls hand in his and then pokes sora and gets his attention looking at hands also and they both then looked at each other and sat up to look at the two a lot easier!

"Riku, why are you holding that girls hand?"-Sora looks at him all confused at what is going on!

"What?"-Riku then looks at the girl next to him and then back at sora and gives him a quirky eye!

"What he means to say is that he has never seen you holding a girls hand before and we would like to know who this lucky girl is to grasp your attention!-Kairi smiles at riku then goes to the girl standing next to him!

"What is it to you guys?"-Riku then looks at the girl and she looks at him all red still then immediately puts her head back down!

"So who is she?"-Sora questioning all persistently!

"She is my girlfriend and her name is Keanna!"-Riku smiles and pulls her slightly closer to him!

"Oh, I know you, you're that new transfer student we got yesterday!"-Kairi looks at her all happy like!

"Wow, to think riku would accept your letter of love…"-Sora got interrupted by riku!

"Since when is it your concern if I accepted it or I was the one who asked her..."-Riku then turned his head with a little speck of red on his cheeks!

"No way you asked her riku!"-Sora looks at him then Keanna then at kairi!

"Since when do you ask a girl out?"-Kairi looked at him all confused!

"I did ask him but then he said yes immediately while I was trying to tell him so technically he didn't ask me I asked him."-keanna tries to cover for riku!

"Oooooooo!"-Sora and Kairi put their left hand over their mouths and chuckle a little!

"Wow, you two dating!"-Kairi exclaims all happily

"Never thought that would happen after all it is RIKU!"-sora laughs loudly in front of the two!

Riku reaches over to sora and bops him on the head and sora looks back up and gives a baby puppy dog face and makes Kairi come to his aid!

"Wow, Keanna you sure are a lucky girl! Usually Riku turns down the girls that asks him out!"-Kairi then looks at Riku after looking at Keanna!

Riku the blushes a lot more than last time he did….dunt….dunt….dunt..!

"Ya, well I do date…on occasion..."-Riku yells at the two on the ground!

"Since when!"-Sora then starts laughing again!

Riku gets an angry look on his face then starts to yell at Sora!

"I do date, and besides I can date any girl I want, they all want me so I can have as many as I want right now…"-Riku then stops and realizes that one was right next to him!

As he starts to look beside him and before he could get his head to turn fully the hand that was in his fell out and as his head was fully turned he saw that Keanna was crying and her hands were next to her mouth so she couldn't make a noise so he wouldn't notice!

"Keanna…"-Riku got Interrupted by Kairi coming up beside her to comfort her!

"Now look what you've done, you hurt her feelings."-Kairi glared at him as Sora immediately took Riku and walked of a little bit away from the girls!

"What do you think you're doing, don't touch me."-Riku yelled at Sora to let go and all!

"Well last I checked you just made a girl that liked you, you just made cry."-Sora yelled back at him!

Riku looked away from him and looked back at Keanna and she was still crying and Kairi to was still trying to cheer her up and so far it is working slightly!

"You really out to apologize to her, after if you don't she will think you don't like her, or is that the case, you just don't like her?"-Sora makes Riku look at him with angry eyes and Riku grabbed sora by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up slightly getting ready to hit him when Keanna interrupted!

"Riku stop it!"-Keanna yells at him to let go of sora!

Kairi ran up to sora and helped him up from of the ground!

"Sora are you all right?"-Kairi looks at sora's eyes and then sora grabs her hand and nods hi head!

"Riku why did you do that to sora?"-Keanna looked at him still crying!

Riku then looked at her and his eyes got softer and then looked away from Keanna and she say him and tears started to flow a lot faster than before!

"Riku why did you do that to sora?"-Kairi then asks and the to looking away from each other looked at Kairi and Sora!

"Look it isn't any of your business…"-Riku pauses to look out of the corner of his eye and see that Keanna's crying slowed down as she looked at Kairi and Sora!

"I just wanted to help you with the little dilemma you started in your life!"-Sora looked at riku then to keanna!

"It isn't any of your god dam business so stay out of it…"-Riku then puts his head down to think a little!

"You…know…"-The group looked at Keanna as she tried to say something!

"What is it Keanna?"-Kairi asks trying to get her to lift up her head.

"You..know… I don't really care if you go with any girl….I…"-Keanna got cut off!

"What are you talking about Keanna, what do you mean?"-Riku goes over to her and tries to put his hand on her cheek but Keanna pulled back and her feet went into the water and she yelled at Riku!

"Just go find another girl and leave me a lone…."-Keanna looks up at him and her face is full of tears and then Keanna runs off leaving Riku their speechless!

"What…just… happened?"-Riku thinks to himself and then looks at Kairi and Sora as the two get up of the ground!

"You really hurt her you know that!"-Kairi lightly said to Riku and then ran off to catch up to Keanna leaving Sora their with Riku!

"You should have just apologized."-Sora sighed and then turned as his house was the other way than the girls's.

Sora and the girls have left Riku their speechless and confused…or maybe just confused!

**The end**

Till Next chapter!

Authors note: Well this is just a 5 chapter story so it won't be that long, at least I think so! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
